To tear them down
by KathAdrian
Summary: Hermione et Severus se voient régulièrement depuis plus d'un an, sans que leur relation ne devienne quelque chose de sérieux. Jusqu'au jour où les choses deviennent compliquées... AU à Poudlard après la guerre. SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, je fais enfin mon retour dans le monde de la fanfiction avec, bien évidemment, un SSHG, Sevione ou Snanger pour les intimes ;-)

Je ne sais pas encore où cette histoire ira ni combien de mots elle fera une fois terminée, on verra bien. En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

FYI : Le titre vient de la chanson des Mumford &amp; Sons "Babel" pour le passage qui me fait toujours penser au Snanger : "You'll build your walls and I will play my bloody part, To tear, tear them down"

_Disclaimer_ : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je dois tout à J.K. Rowling, notre maîtresse à tous :-)

* * *

**Prologue**

Hermione entendit la porte des donjons claquer dans son dos et la prit comme une gifle en plein visage. Les bras ballant le long de ses hanches, elle sentit ses mains commencer à trembler légèrement alors qu'un mélange de frustration, de colère et de peine s'emparait d'elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire, ni où aller. Son cerveau était à la fois éteint et en ébullition, des milliers de choses s'entremêlant dans son esprit sans qu'aucune n'arrive réellement à prendre plus d'importance qu'une autre. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et rebondissaient contre les murs comme un morceau de caoutchouc contre des parois faites en mousse. La fatigue de la journée s'empara d'elle soudainement tandis que des larmes de frustration lui montaient aux yeux.

Le bruit sec d'une porte qu'on claquait à l'intérieur des donjons finit par la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle sursauta tandis que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, sans que la jeune femme ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter. Elle prit une longue inspiration et commença à courir aveuglément dans les couloirs du château, des larmes amères commençant à couler le long de ses joues. Elle croisa un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard qui traînaient dans le couloir après le couvre-feu mais ne s'arrêta pas pour leur demander de regagner leur dortoir. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter sur leurs regards ébahis et n'entendit rien des chuchotements étonnés qui suivirent son passage. Elle était incapable de s'arrêter.

Elle monta les marches deux à deux et tourna à droite au niveau de la statue du chevalier borgne au 3ème étage. Ses pas étaient lourds, leur bruit ricochant contre les pierres froides du château tandis qu'elle commençait à perdre son souffle. Elle avait du mal à respirer, sa gorge obstruée par un sentiment d'amertume qu'elle avait rarement éprouvé auparavant. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Ses pas la menèrent bientôt jusqu'à la porte qu'elle cherchait, sa conduite trahissant une connaissance des lieux que seul quelqu'un qui y avait vécu plusieurs années pouvait avoir. Elle n'hésita pas avant de porter trois coups lourds contre la porte des quartiers de l'apprentie du professeur Flitwick. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une chevelure rousse.

Le visage de Ginny en voyant la jeune femme devant sa porte passa rapidement d'une expression de joie, à une expression de surprise puis à une d'inquiétude.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle avant de faire un pas dans sa direction. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Hermione releva la tête, découvrant un visage légèrement émacié par la fatigue, des yeux rouges et des larmes qui coulaient doucement le long de ses joues. Elle prit une inspiration pour se préparer à répondre mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un court gémissement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard, se sentant ridicule de venir pleurer ainsi sur le pas de porte de son amie sans même être capable d'articuler un mot. Elle sentit son corps commencer à trembler alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon, incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Mione… » Chuchota la jeune rouquine avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Ginny ferma doucement les yeux, ne pouvant désormais que trop bien imaginer ce qui s'était passé. Elle attrapa doucement la jeune femme par le coude pour la forcer à se tourner vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Quelques instants plus tard la porte de la chambre de Ginny se claqua à son tour, laissant le couloir vide.


	2. Chapter 2

« Je peux lui jeter un sort si tu veux, » proposa Ginny le lendemain matin alors qu'Hermione sortait de la douche.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire peu convaincant mais secoua la tête. « Merci de m'avoir laissée dormir ici, » répondit-elle simplement avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table du salon. Les quartiers de Ginny n'étaient pas très grands, sentiment exacerbé par la montagne de souvenirs et de photos que la jeune femme avait étalé dans toutes les pièces, mais Hermione s'y était toujours bien sentie. La lumière du matin commençait à percer à travers les fenêtres de la salle à manger, comme tous les matins à la même heure, et pourtant Hermione avait l'impression que cette aurore avait quelque chose de différent. Elle avait imaginé un rayon de soleil rouge sang pour démarrer cette journée, ou une pluie torrentielle qui taperait contre les vitres du château. Mais rien n'avait changé.

Sauf pour elle peut-être.

Ginny appela un Elfe et lui demanda de leur apporter le petit-déjeuner directement dans ses quartiers. L'un des avantages de la vie d'apprenti à Poudlard pour lequel Hermione s'était rarement sentie aussi reconnaissante. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être descendue dans la Grande Salle ce matin, et pourtant elle savait qu'elle allait devoir le faire à un moment ou à un autre. Mais pas maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Elfe était de retour avec une théière, une assiette de bacon, des saucisses, des œufs et des toasts. Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer à l'odeur mais remercia l'Elfe d'une voix rauque. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Ginny dans son dos mais feignit l'ignorance alors que son amie venait la rejoindre à table. Ginny posa deux mugs sur la table et servit le thé avant de se servir dans les différentes assiettes. Hermione attrapa elle-même un toast, plus pour satisfaire Ginny que par faim, et le posa dans son assiette sans y toucher pour le moment. La jeune Weasley commença à manger, son regard oscillant entre la porte de ses quartiers et le visage de son amie, sans réussir à se fixer sur l'un ou sur l'autre. Hermione sentait que la jeune femme avait des questions à lui poser mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'encourager. Connaissant Ginny, elle savait de toute façon que la jeune femme finirait par ouvrir le feu.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » finit-elle par demander après plusieurs minutes de silence pesantes.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle n'avait quasiment rien expliqué à son amie hier soir, passant la majeure partie de la nuit à pleurer, incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle savait que Ginny ne posait la question que pour l'aider, pour en savoir plus, peut-être parce qu'elle pensait pouvoir la conseiller. Hermione s'en voulut de penser que quoi que la jeune rouquine puisse dire, elle serait incapable d'aider.

« Je, » commença-t-elle finalement avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. « Je suis allée le voir hier soir. »

Tout cela, Ginny le savait bien. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient toujours été proches et Hermione lui avait tout expliqué des semaines auparavant, mais elle tenait à savoir comment les choses s'étaient passées entre eux. Elle prit cependant son mal en patience et décida de ne pas pousser Hermione à en dire plus pour le moment. Elle savait que son amie finirait par tout lui dire.

« Il m'a dit que ce genre de relation ne l'intéressait pas, » expliqua-t-elle enfin, sa voix calme et froide comme si elle lisait le bulletin météo. Mais Ginny savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une façade. Hermione déglutit avant de poursuivre, « Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait prévenue quand tout a commencé et que… qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer si j'avais changé d'avis... »

Les mots sortaient difficilement et Ginny se doutait bien que c'était en partie car Hermione reformulait les phrases qu'elle avait entendues hier soir. Elle imaginait bien que la discussion ne s'était pas faite sur ce ton là, avec ces mots là. Elle choisit à nouveau de se taire, hochant simplement la tête pour encourager l'ancienne Gryffondor à poursuivre.

Hermione pouvait sentir que Ginny avait envie d'entendre la suite, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de la lui donner. Elle entendait toujours la même voix grave et froide se réverbérer contre les pierres des donjons. Le ton cassant, les mots secs, un frisson la parcourut. Elle attrapa son toast et mordit dedans sans conviction, plus pour trouver quelque chose à faire que parce qu'elle avait faim. Son ventre protesta au moment même où elle avala et la jeune femme reposa le toast avec une grimace.

Ginny finit par comprendre que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus et posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Hermione. Elle avait envie de s'énerver pour elle et avait du mal à comprendre comment son amie pouvait rester aussi calme, même si elle avait passé sa nuit à sangloter. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. « Tu vas retourner le voir ? Essayer de le convaincre ? »

« Non, » répondit Hermione, sa voix se brisant un peu et faisant regretter à Ginny d'avoir ouvert la bouche. « Je ne peux pas le forcer, on s'était mis d'accord et il… il s'est montré assez clair hier soir. Je… »

Hermione ne termina jamais sa phrase, une vague de sanglots l'empêchant d'articuler le moindre mot. Ginny se leva d'un bond pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux et murmurant des phrases se voulant rassurantes à son oreille. « Tout va bien se passer, » murmura-t-elle.

La voix de Ginny finit par aider Hermione à se calmer, même si elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que la jeune rouquine pouvait lui dire.

* * *

Hermione sauta la pause déjeuner pour aller chercher un peu de tranquillité dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Elle passa une heure à lire et se laissa tellement prendre dans sa lecture qu'elle faillit arriver en retard à son premier cours de l'après-midi. Heureusement pour elle, elle arriva pile à temps, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de recevoir un regard plein de reproche de la part du professeur McGonagall.

À la fin de la guerre, le trio était revenu à Poudlard pour faire sa septième et dernière année. Harry et Ron était ensuite partis suivre leur formation d'Auror et Hermione était restée au château pour devenir l'apprentie de la directrice des Gryffondors. Ginny avait suivi le même chemin avec le professeur Flitwick un an plus tard.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir commencé sa formation il y'a des années déjà, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée d'avoir à assurer le cours des 1ères années qu'aujourd'hui. Elle avait désespérément besoin de s'occuper l'esprit.

Une fois tous les élèves installés et prêts à démarrer, le professeur McGonagall fit un petit signe de tête en direction de la jeune femme et Hermione se leva pour se placer face aux jeunes élèves. « Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 34 s'il-vous-plaît. Nous allons commencer. »

Trois heures plus tard, Hermione était épuisée mais heureuse d'avoir eu quelque chose à faire pour occuper son après-midi. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin des cours et la classe de 7èmes années du professeur McGonagall commençait à se dissiper.

« Un peu de silence ! » exigea la directrice adjointe, faisant sursauter la moitié des élèves.

Hermione sentit alors un regard dirigé vers elle et aperçut Ethan Hawkes lever les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sourire que la jeune femme ne put pas s'empêcher de retourner. Ethan était un élève de Serdaigle avec qui elle avait pris l'habitude de discuter pendant sa 6ème année. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pendant la bataille de Poudlard et le jeune homme lui avait évité de prendre un sortilège Doloris de plein fouet. Ils s'étaient souvent croisés à la bibliothèque après leur retour à Poudlard et étaient devenus amis.

Hermione se concentra à nouveau sur les copies des 2èmes années que le professeur lui avait demandé de corriger tandis que la directrice adjointe reprenait son cours.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin des cours, il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de copies à corriger. Elle s'empressa de les ranger dans son sac, soulagée de savoir qu'elle aurait quelque chose à faire ce soir avant d'aller se coucher. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, tous les élèves étaient déjà partis, sauf Ethan qui l'attendait devant son bureau.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en se levant. « Tu ne vas pas dîner ? »

« Si, » répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Mais je me suis dit que ça serait plus sympa de t'attendre. »

Ethan était le seul élève qu'Hermione tutoyait et qu'elle autorisait à la tutoyer en retour puisqu'ils s'étaient connus alors qu'elle était encore élève elle-même. Elle ne s'était même jamais posé la question, il l'avait tutoyé dès le début. Hermione hésita légèrement avant de le suivre. Elle n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de descendre dans la Grande Salle, pensant plutôt prendre son dîner seule dans ses quartiers mais il aurait été difficile de justifier cette décision sans révéler un secret qu'elle avait mis tant d'effort à conserver.

Qui plus est, la jeune femme n'était pas naïve au point de penser qu'elle pourrait passer le reste de sa scolarité et de sa carrière à fuir quelqu'un. Aujourd'hui ou demain, au fond ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

« C'est gentil, » répondit-elle finalement en attrapant son sac et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« J'ai un peu menti, » déclara Ethan en trottinant pour la rattraper dans le couloir. « Enfin… Je me suis dit que je pouvais t'attendre pour descendre, mais je voulais surtout te demander si ça allait. » Le jeune homme se frotta l'arrière du crâne, de toute évidence un peu mal à l'aise de lui poser cette question. « Tu avais l'air un peu… je sais pas, un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui. »

Hermione se tourna vers le jeune homme pour lui offrir un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant, mais à en juger par la réaction d'Ethan il aurait mieux valu s'en abstenir. Hermione avait pensé agir comme d'habitude et se sentit un peu honteuse en comprenant qu'un adolescent de 17 ans avait réussi à voir qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette.

« Je suis allée me coucher un peu tard hier soir, j'avais du travail à rattraper, » mentit-elle. « De toute évidence le demi-litre de café que j'ai bu ce matin n'a pas suffit. »

La jeune femme rigola pour appuyer ses propos, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, et s'étonna d'entendre que son rire était presque franc. Il en avait le son en tout cas. Cette explication sembla suffire au jeune homme, chose pour laquelle Hermione pouvait au moins être reconnaissante. Ils discutèrent du cours de Métamorphose qui venait d'avoir lieu sur le reste du chemin, Hermione lui donnant des conseils là où il avait eu du mal à comprendre. La jeune femme se retrouva tellement prise dans sa discussion qu'elle ne releva la tête qu'en entendant le bruit des élèves dans la Grande Salle. Leurs rires retentissaient à travers tout le couloir et la jeune femme s'arrêta net, une boule au ventre.

« Je viens de me souvenir que je ferais mieux d'aller manger dans mes quartiers », s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment. « J'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire et surtout pas mal de sommeil à rattraper. »

Ethan haussa les épaules et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de reprendre le chemin de la Grande Salle. Hermione repartit en sens inverse, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle s'était pensée capable d'affronter un repas en commun dès ce soir, mais les souvenirs de la soirée précédente étaient encore trop frais dans son esprit. La scène qui s'était déroulée dans les donjons lui revenait, des morceaux de phrases la frappant de plein fouet de manière aléatoire. Elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à ses quartiers avant de claquer la porte dans son dos, sans savoir que l'homme qu'elle avait cherché à éviter n'était pas non plus venu prendre son dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Cette nuit là Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Elle tourna dans son lit pendant des heures avant de trouver le sommeil, et lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin, ce fut avec les paroles et le visage de Severus Rogue en tête.

* * *

Promis, on verra Severus au prochain chapitre ;-)

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis assez contente, j'arrive à trouver du temps pour écrire donc j'avance. Je profite de ce chapitre pour préciser que j'ai pris certaines libertés avec le canon, beaucoup de personnages sont encore en vie (dont Severus, Albus, Sirius &amp; Rémus) c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça je trouve :-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione était en train de se servir une tasse de thé lorsqu'elle entendit un murmure parcourir la Grande Salle puis une porte qui claqua dans son dos. Un frisson la parcourut, faisant se hérisser les cheveux sur sa nuque alors qu'elle aperçut une grande cape noire virevolter au coin de son œil. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus vint s'asseoir à sa droite à la table des professeurs.

La jeune femme fixa son assiette comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'elle ait vu depuis des années, incapable de lever les yeux de peur de croiser le regard du professeur de potions. Elle se souvenait d'une époque où le courage ne lui manquait pas, d'une époque où elle aurait osé l'affronter sans même se poser de question, mais la jeune Gryffondor n'était capable de courage que lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de Severus. En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Elle croisa les jambes sous la table en reposant sa tasse, mais ce mouvement lui rappela l'habitude que Severus avait de venir poser sa main sur sa cuisse lorsqu'il voulait lui parler. Il avait commencé à le faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux pendant les repas dans la Grande Salle, et c'était devenu une habitude, une sorte de signal entre eux.

À cette pensée Hermione releva machinalement les yeux vers sa droite, croisant alors le regard de Severus. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu anticiper l'indifférence totale sur le visage du directeur des Serpentards. Son regard était froid, les traits de son visage fermés comme s'il ne la voyait même pas. La jeune femme sentit sa gorge de serrer de nouveau alors qu'elle hochait la tête en guise de salutation. Geste auquel Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« Hermione ? » La jeune femme n'entendit pas le professeur Ginny l'appeler à sa gauche, incapable de lâcher le regard de Severus comme si son visage pouvait lui expliquer comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Ginny finit par lui donner un coup de coude pour attirer son attention, forçant la jeune femme à détourner le regard et à se concentrer sur son assiette. « Le professeur McGonagall commençait à vous regarder bizarrement, » murmura-t-elle pour s'excuser.

Hermione ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas continuer à agir aujourd'hui comme elle le faisait hier, et elle le savait très bien.

Elle avait bien rempli son assiette ce matin, mais plus rien ne lui faisait envie. Elle n'entendait que Severus à côté d'elle qui avait entamé une discussion avec le professeur Flitwick, comme si de rien n'était. Elle pouvait presque sentir le fantôme de sa main contre sa jambe. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se forcer à penser à autre chose avant d'entamer son repas. Ron vous aurait dit que la nourriture au château était l'un des avantages de la vie à Poudlard, mais pour Hermione aujourd'hui rien n'avait vraiment de goût. Elle prit son petit déjeuner machinalement, l'oreille tendue vers la droite pour écouter ce que Severus disait et malgré tout incapable d'en entendre un mot. Les voix des élèves et des professeurs lui semblaient être un bourdonnement sourd, sans aucun sens.

Elle ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsque Severus se leva quelques minutes plus tard pour se rendre vers sa salle de cours. Il prit la sortie derrière la table des professeurs, chemin le plus court pour se rendre aux cachots et même si sa propre salle n'était pas du tout dans cette partie du château, Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de se lever pour le suivre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait faire ou dire, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle entendit Ginny l'appeler dans son dos, sans doute pour la retenir mais ne l'écouta pas.

« Severus ! » appela-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut sure qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, mais le professeur de potions ne se retourna pas. Elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à le rattraper avant de resserrer ses doigts autour du bras du directeur des Serpentards. « Severus, qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est professeur Rogue, pour vous, » la coupa-t-il d'une voix sèche qu'elle ne lui connaissait plus. La jeune femme se raidit immédiatement comme si Severus l'avait giflée, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. « Il me semblait avoir été parfaitement clair l'autre soir. Mais peut-être n'êtes-vous pas aussi intelligente que le reste du monde semble le penser. »

Hermione détourna le regard, n'osant plus regarder Severus directement dans les yeux. Elle l'avait connu cruel à l'époque où elle était encore élève, mais la guerre avait tout changé. En tout cas, elle l'avait pensé. Elle avait appris à connaître son ancien professeur de potions sous un angle différent ces dernières années, mais de toute évidence elle avait eu tort.

« Très bien, » souffla-t-elle finalement, relâchant son étreinte comme si le bras de Severus l'avait brûlée. « J'ai compris. »

La jeune femme fit demi-tour sans rien ajouter de plus. Elle avait voulu parler à Severus pour… elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Avoir des explications ? Tenter de le convaincre ? Elle aurait du se douter que ce serait inutile, et pourtant elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser les choses ainsi. Au vu de la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir, elle aurait peut-être dû. La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration avant de bifurquer dans le couloir qui la mènerait vers la classe du professeur McGonagall, la gorge serrée mais le pas déterminé.

Severus regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner sans faire un bruit et ne reprit la direction des cachots qu'une fois qu'Hermione eut disparu.

* * *

**6 mois plus tôt**

Severus se laissa retomber sur le lit tandis qu'Hermione reprenait son souffle. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, complètement essoufflée mais incapable d'arrêter de sourire. Elle se tourna vers Severus et aperçut aussi un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Merlin, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se relever pour retrouver ses quartiers, mais elle avait du mal à imaginer comment. Elle allait se lever, mais pas tout de suite. Juste quelques secondes de plus. Elle se mit sur le côté, le visage tourné vers celui de Severus, incapable de regarder ailleurs même si ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls. Le silence de la chambre était total en dehors de leurs deux respirations haletantes et Hermione n'avait pas la moindre envie de le briser.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione laissa échapper un petit grognement alors qu'elle commençait à se relever. Elle était sur le point de sortir du lit lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Severus se poser doucement sur la sienne. Elle jeta un regard dans sa direction mais le professeur de potions avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« Tu pourrais rester ici, » murmura-t-il finalement avant d'ouvrir un œil et de regarder Hermione avec une expression que la jeune femme aurait pu qualifier d'incertaine si elle n'avait pas mieux connu son amant. « Enfin, si tu veux bien sur. »

La jeune femme n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se laisser retomber contre le matelas. Ils n'avaient jamais défini de règle claire pour leur… relation ? Hermione ne savait pas si elle pouvait qualifier ce qu'ils étaient de relation, mais une chose était sure, ils ne dormaient jamais ensemble. Ils ne cherchaient pas de relation sérieuse et ils avaient toujours trouvé plus simple de ne se voir que lorsqu'ils avaient envie d'être l'un avec l'autre, sans chercher plus.

Si la jeune femme avait eu les idées plus claires, elle aurait peut-être rejeté sa proposition de peur que les choses ne deviennent compliquées entre eux. Mais la fatigue l'en empêcha et à cet instant précis l'idée de passer la nuit ici avec Severus aurait difficilement pu être plus attirante. Hermione ferma les yeux, la main de Severus toujours autour de son poignet, et se laissa aisément emporter par le sommeil.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec la certitude immédiate de ne pas avoir dormi dans son lit. Elle eut un instant de panique avant de reconnaître la chambre de Severus. Elle sentit le corps du professeur de potions dans son dos, son bras par-dessus sa hanche tandis que la main du directeur des Serpentards était doucement posée contre son estomac et la jeune femme se relaxa complètement. Elle remua légèrement pour ajuster parfaitement son corps à celui de Severus, de manière à ce que son dos se colle parfaitement au torse du professeur et l'entendit émettre un bruit sourd du fond de sa gorge.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Severus et commença à la caresser du bout des doigts. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur de potions sortit de son sommeil et commença à bouger. Hermione sentit l'érection de Severus contre le bas de son dos et étira son corps pour mieux se frotter contre son amant. Elle sentit les doigts de Severus se crisper contre son ventre et esquissa un sourire avant de tourner la tête pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du professeur. Severus y répondit immédiatement, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de la Gryffondor avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir satisfait, se pliant entièrement à la volonté de Severus, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Le directeur des Serpentards laissa glisser sa main le long du ventre d'Hermione, se rapprochant de ses hanches avant de descendre encore un peu. La jeune femme émit un gémissement sourd alors que Severus commençait à la caresser, ses mains expertes trouvant immédiatement l'endroit qui rendait Hermione folle.

La jolie Gryffondor enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de Severus, le cœur battant la chamade et incapable de prononcer un mot.

* * *

Hermione poussa un soupir agacé et laissa retomber le parchemin qu'elle était en train de relire. Elle avait encore une bonne vingtaine de copies à corriger mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Severus lui avait dit tout à l'heure.

Elle avait beau se dire que c'était mieux comme ça, qu'au moins ainsi elle avait sa réponse et pouvait commencer à passer à autre chose, elle avait la plus grande peine du monde à s'en convaincre. Elle hésita à appeler Ginny pour lui raconter, mais elle savait très bien ce que la rouquine allait lui dire. Elle allait lui expliquer que Severus ne la méritait pas s'il pouvait se comporter comme ça avec elle, qu'elle allait vite s'en remettre et que dans le cas contraire, elle était prête à aller teindre les cheveux du professeur de potions en rose. L'image avait beau être drôle, Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à laisser sa jeune amie tenter de lui remonter le moral.

Hermione jeta un regard par la fenêtre de son salon et fut surprise d'apercevoir des flocons tomber dans le parc du château. Elle venait de se lever pour aller admirer le spectacle quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler depuis sa cheminée.

« Hermione ? » appela Harry, sa tête dépassant légèrement de l'âtre. « Tu es là ? »

La jeune femme ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire, se dirigeant immédiatement devant la cheminée pour répondre à son meilleur ami d'école. « Salut Harry ! »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en apercevant le visage de son amie mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se sentir insultée qu'Harry ajouta : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as une tête affreuse ! »

« Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir, » répondit-elle d'une voix amusée qui la surprenait elle-même. Elle n'avait pas vu Harry depuis des mois et venait juste de se rendre compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Elle fit un geste de la main pour tenter d'écarter sa question. « Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Harry la regarda d'un air suspicieux. « Ce n'est pas Rogue qui te cause des soucis j'espère. »

Hermione avait finit par avouer à Harry qu'elle voyait Severus environ six mois après le début de leur relation. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit que ses sentiments avaient évolué depuis. Elle se sentait cependant reconnaissante que Ginny n'ait pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé à son petit ami. Elle adorait Harry mais n'avait pas envie de devoir gérer sa réaction aujourd'hui. Il l'avait toujours vue comme une petite sœur et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'énerve pour elle. Surtout pas contre Severus, tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait blessant par principe.

« Ce n'est rien, » poursuivit-elle avec un petit sourire forcé. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ? Tout va bien ? »

Harry ne semblait pas convaincu mais choisit de ne pas insister, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme. « Tout va très bien de notre côté ! On fait de gros horaires en ce moment, mais Ginny est très occupée de son côté aussi donc ça m'arrange. »

« Et Ron ? » demanda-t-elle. À la fin de leurs études, Ron lui avait déclaré ses sentiments mais Hermione avait été incapable de répondre à ses attentes. Elle s'était rendu compte pendant la guerre qu'ils s'entendraient bien mieux en tant qu'amis. Ron avait mis quelques semaines à s'en remettre, mais ils avaient fini par retrouver une relation proche malgré tout.

Hermione se demanda un instant si les choses se passeraient de la même façon pour elle et Severus et sentit son cœur se pincer.

« Il va très bien aussi, je pense qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un ! » expliqua Harry. « Il ne veut rien me dire, mais il passe sa soirée à sourire comme un gamin le matin de Noël. Soit il a une copine, soit il est temps de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste. »

La jeune femme ne put pas retenir un petit rire plus sincère que ce dont elle s'était sentie capable. Harry avait toujours été capable de la faire rire, chose pour laquelle elle avait rarement été aussi reconnaissante qu'à l'instant présent. « Ça me fait penser, » l'interrompit-elle. « Est-ce que vous faites quelque chose pour Noël ? »

« C'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle. Sirius a proposé à Albus de le fêter tous ensemble au Square Grimmaurd. Ça te tente ? »

La première réaction d'Hermione fut la joie à l'idée de passer les fêtes avec tous ses amis, la seconde fut la peur à l'idée de savoir qui serait présent exactement. Harry sembla apercevoir le doute dans les yeux de son amie et ajouta, « Je te rassure j'ai réussi à convaincre Sirius d'inviter Rogue, et crois-moi ça n'a pas été facile. Mais Albus insiste pour que tout l'Ordre soit là. »

Hermione n'était pas sure d'avoir réussi à masquer sa grimace à la révélation de la liste des invités, mais de toute évidence Harry n'avait rien vu. Il était déjà tout excité à l'idée de revoir tout le monde en groupe pour les fêtes, lui qui n'en avait pas eu avant ses années à Poudlard et Hermione n'eut pas le cœur de le décevoir.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment décliner l'invitation sans expliquer à Harry pourquoi. Et lui expliquer pourquoi était hors de question. Elle força un sourire sur son visage. « Bien sur que je serai là. »

Le sourire qu'Harry lui lança valait presque le coup d'avoir dit oui.

« Il faut que je te laisse, je crois que Ron est en train de mettre le feu à la cuisine ! » expliqua Harry avant de reculer un peu. Hermione l'entendit hurler quelque chose en direction de leur troisième ami avant de revenir dans la cheminée. « Je t'enverrai tous les détails dans les jours qui viennent. A plus ! »

La jeune femme dit au revoir à Harry avant de se laisser retomber contre le fauteuil dans son dos.

Severus serait là. Si Albus tenait à ce que tout le monde vienne, il n'aurait pas le choix. Hermione savait par expérience que ce qu'Albus voulait, Albus obtenait. Peut-être que les choses auraient le temps de se calmer d'ici là, ils avaient un peu moins de trois semaines pour trouver un moyen de se retrouver dans la même pièce sans gêne. Tout allait bien se passer.

Hermione se répéta cette phrase si souvent pendant les heures qui suivirent qu'elle arriva presque à s'en convaincre.

* * *

Pour info, ce chapitre ne justifie pas - encore - le rating de la fic ;-)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis &amp; à très bientôt je pense !


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Ginny sans que la rouquine n'ait besoin de prononcer un mot. La jeune Gryffondor savait qu'elle allait devoir finir par aborder le sujet, mais ce n'était vraiment pas par plaisir qu'elle le ferait. Elle entendit sa jeune amie soupirer à côté d'elle et se tourna vers Ginny pour abréger ses souffrances. Elle savait de toute façon qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à cette discussion.

« Tu veux me parler de quelque chose peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle à Ginny avant de s'arrêter devant le tableau d'affichage dans le hall.

La jeune femme eut au moins la décence d'avoir l'air coupable. « Tu viendras à Noël ? »

« Je pense qu'Harry t'a déjà donné ma réponse, non ? » répondit Hermione dans un soupir. « Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer avant de se rendre compte que son amie avait raison. Elle savait très bien que le seul moyen d'échapper à la réunion au Square Grimmaurd serait d'expliquer la situation à tout le monde, et elle comprenait très bien pourquoi Hermione n'y tenait pas. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Dumbledore ou, pire, celle de McGonagall.

« Tu ne le croiseras probablement jamais, » suggéra-t-elle pour tenter de la réconforter.

Hermione pointa le tableau d'affichage du doigt avant de répondre, changeant complètement de sujet : « Il y'a une visite à Pré-au-Lard ce week end. J'avais complètement oublié. »

Elle savait que Ginny essayait seulement de l'aider, mais elle ne voulait plus en parler. Lui répondre qu'elle se sentirait sans doute mieux d'ici là aurait été un mensonge, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir; et lui dire qu'elle appréhendait ce séjour n'aurait servi à rien. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose, et la visite à Pré-au-Lard ce week end allait sans doute l'y aider.

Ginny sembla comprendre le message. Elle avait toujours été plus fine psychologue que son frère, heureusement pour elle. « J'y serais bien allée mais le professeur Flitwick m'a donné plus de choses à faire ce week end qu'il n'en a donné aux élèves des 7 années réunies, » gémit-elle.

Hermione lui lança un petit sourire comme pour lui signaler qu'elle comprenait sa douleur. Le professeur McGonagall lésinait rarement sur les devoirs, mais elle s'était montrée relativement souple pour ce week end.

« J'irai peut-être, » répondit-elle finalement avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ce week end, mais cette excursion lui permettrait peut-être de se changer les idées.

* * *

La grande majorité des élèves qui avaient l'autorisation de se rendre au village avait décidé de venir. Pour la plupart, ils avaient des achats de Noël à faire, pour d'autres il s'agissait plutôt d'aller se réchauffer en buvant une Bièraubeurre. Hermione, pour sa part, avait choisit de venir pour trouver un peu de solitude. Ginny avait passé sa semaine à lui lancer des regards inquiets du coin de l'œil, mais si Hermione appréciait le soutien de son amie, elle n'était pas persuadée que ce genre de comportement allait l'aider.

Elle n'avait pas revu Severus depuis le matin dernier quand elle l'avait suivi dans le couloir menant aux cachots et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était un bien ou un mal. Une grande partie d'elle avait du mal à passer sa journée sans le croiser au moins une fois, elle avait pris l'habitude de lui parler régulièrement, mais l'autre partie se disait que si c'était pour revivre leur discussion de la dernière fois, il valait mieux ne pas le voir tout court.

Il n'empêche qu'elle aurait bien aimé le retrouver à Pré-au-Lard comme ils l'avaient fait à une époque, mais elle savait très bien que ça n'allait pas être le cas aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme soupira avant de resserrer son écharpe autour de son cou et de s'élancer vers le village. Une libraire spécialisée dans les livres anciens avait ouvert dans le village l'année précédente, c'était ici qu'elle avait retrouvé Severus plusieurs fois. Ses pas l'y avaient menée sans qu'elle y réfléchisse mais elle s'arrêta net devant la porte. L'endroit était rempli de souvenirs de Severus, ce qui faisait hésiter la jeune femme à rentrer.

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de pousser la porte, refusant de ne pas visiter sa boutique préférée parce qu'elle avait été marquée par une expérience désormais douloureuse. La vieille dame qui tenait la librairie hocha la tête en la voyant entrer et Hermione lui lança un sourire amical. Elle commença à parcourir les étagères des yeux, cherchant à repérer des volumes qui n'étaient pas là la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. La propriétaire rachetait régulièrement des ouvrages à des sorciers ou moldus qui souhaitaient s'en débarrasser et Hermione était toujours à la recherche d'un nouveau livre intéressant.

Elle était en train de feuilleter un ouvrage qui racontait la construction de la ligne de train qui reliait Londres à Poudlard lorsqu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le coin salon de la librairie. La propriétaire avait installé trois fauteuils dans un coin de la pièce pour que chacun puisse s'asseoir et apprécier tranquillement ses ouvrages. Severus et Hermione avait passé une après-midi entière dans un de ces fauteuils, chacun en train de parcourir son propre livre sans dire un mot. De temps à autre, Severus venait caresser la jambe de la jeune femme et Hermione répondait en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du professeur de potions.

Elle eut la soudaine impression qu'une vie entière s'était écoulée depuis ce temps.

« Hermione ? »

La voix d'Ethan dans son dos la fit sortir de ses pensées si brutalement qu'elle sursauta. Elle se retourna pour voir l'élève de 7ème année avancer dans sa direction, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« J'ai vu quelqu'un entrer ici, » expliqua-t-il. « Je me doutais bien que c'était toi. »

Hermione hocha la tête un peu bêtement, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit tant elle avait du mal à sortir du souvenir qu'elle était en train de revivre avant qu'Ethan ne rentre. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de reposer le livre qu'elle avait en main sur l'étagère.

« J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, » répondit-elle finalement, se forçant à sourire pour ne pas attiser la curiosité du jeune homme. « Tu ne fais pas tes achats de Noël ? »

Le regard d'Ethan se durcit sensiblement alors qu'il faisait un pas dans sa direction. « J'avais besoin de te parler, » avoua-t-il. « Je sais que tu m'as dit que tout allait bien, mais je suis sur que non. Tu ne parles presque plus pendant les cours et quand je te regarde à la table des professeurs, je vois bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. »

Hermione était sur le point de répondre quand le jeune Serdaigle l'interrompit. « Ne me mens pas, s'il-te-plaît. Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose. »

Trop choquée pour y faire attention auparavant, Hermione ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment là de la proximité d'Ethan. Elle tenta de faire un pas en arrière mais se retrouva bloquée par l'étagère dans son dos. Elle releva la tête et aperçut dans le regard du jeune homme quelque chose qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu auparavant, quelque chose qu'elle avait la plus grande peine du monde à comprendre.

« C'est gentil, » finit-elle par concéder. « Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire qu'elle voulait rassurant, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le terminer qu'Ethan avait déjà posé une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser.

Hermione resta figée, incapable de réagir tandis que le jeune homme pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa main venant se poser un peu maladroitement sur sa hanche. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le cerveau de la jeune Gryffondor tourna à plein régime, lui repassant en vitesse accélérée tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec Ethan, tous les signes qu'elle aurait dû voir mais auxquelles elle avait été aveugle.

Elle le repoussa après quelques instants, son geste plus brutal qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Ethan recula de deux bons mètres, les joues légèrement rosies et les lèvres rouges. Le visage d'Hermione devait arborer les mêmes couleurs et cette seule pensée était assez pour lui donner honte.

« Ethan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » balbutia-t-elle.

Le visage du jeune garçon se durcit, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse le rejeter. Il tenta de s'approcher à nouveau d'elle mais Hermione le repoussa d'une main sur son épaule.

« On est amis, je pensais que c'était clair entre nous. »

« Hé bien ça ne l'est pas pour moi, » répondit-il sèchement, avant de prendre une longue inspiration pour retrouver son calme. Hermione le regarda prudemment, n'osant pas l'interrompre en sachant bien qu'il n'avait pas terminé. « Tu ne me trouves pas attirant, c'est ça ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ça, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce n'est pas toi le problème. »

« Bien sur, » ricana-t-il, son rire bien plus amer qu'autre chose. « Un peu cliché cette excuse, non ? »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir. « Je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste... c'est compliqué. »

« Tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non, » répondit-elle en toute honnêteté. « Mais j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis désolée, je ne te vois pas comme ça, Ethan. »

Le jeune Serdaigle laissa échapper un soupir agacé avant de venir se frotter l'arrière de la nuque, un geste qu'Hermione l'avait souvent vu faire et qui, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, traduisait sa nervosité. Il se tourna vers elle, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il se contenta de faire volte-face et sortit de la libraire sans ajouter un mot.

Hermione sentit un courant d'air froid traverser la librairie et essuya un frisson. Elle passa une main sur son visage, son rythme cardiaque commençant seulement maintenant à redescendre. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de se décider à rentrer au château. Elle sortit de la boutique et reprit la direction de Poudlard sans se rendre compte qu'un élève de 6ème année avait assisté à toute la scène et se cachait désormais dans l'allée à côté de la librairie.

* * *

La Grande Salle était un peu plus bruyante que d'habitude le lundi suivant, tous les élèves apparemment très pris dans leurs discussions matinales. Hermione n'y prêta pas attention en rentrant pour aller prendre son déjeuner, ne remarquant pas les regards appuyés qu'une partie des élèves lui lançait. Elle remarqua uniquement que Severus n'était pas encore arrivé. Ce ne fut qu'en apercevant le visage inquiet de sa meilleure amie à la table des professeurs qu'elle commença à se poser des questions. Elle fronça les sourcils en prenant sa place.

« Ginny ? » demanda-t-elle, commençant à s'inquiéter.

« Hermione, » commença-t-elle, de toute évidence un peu gênée par le sujet qu'elle souhaitait aborder. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard au juste ? »

Si Ginny n'avait pas été aussi gênée pour sa meilleure amie, elle aurait presque pu rire en voyant ses yeux doubler de volume en l'espace de quelques secondes. Hermione se tourna immédiatement vers la table des Serdaigle pour trouver Ethan mais sans succès. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jeune Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix paniquée. « Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

La jeune rouquine ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais s'arrêta net, les yeux fixés sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Hermione suivit le regard de sa meilleure amie pour voir l'arrivée de Severus.

« On ferait peut-être mieux de terminer cette discussion ailleurs, » répondit Ginny sans détacher son regard du professeur de potions qui continuait son chemin dans leur direction.

Hermione jura à voix basse avant de se lever et d'entraîner son amie avec elle vers la porte arrière de la Grande Salle. Elle la claqua derrière elles deux avant de se tourner vers Ginny.

« Qui t'en a parlé ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

« Quelle importance ? » répondit-elle, presque hystérique. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Hermione sentit ses joues involontairement virer au rose et Ginny laissa échapper un petit cri. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

« Rien du tout, » répondit-elle, outrée. « C'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! » Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'arrêta net. Hermione avait peur de savoir où cette conversation allait mener. « Qu'as-tu entendu ? Qui t'a raconté ça ? »

Elle ferma les yeux avant d'ajouter : « C'est de ça que toute l'école parle ce matin ? » Le regard que Ginny lui lança répondit assez bien à sa question pour que la jeune femme n'ait pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Merde... »

* * *

Severus était en route pour son premier cours de la journée lorsqu'il entendit des murmures au fond du couloir. Il n'y aurait pas prêté attention en temps normal mais les élèves s'étaient montrés particulièrement agités ce matin et sa curiosité avait été attisée. Il s'arrêta sur ses pas et tendit l'oreille dans leur direction, arrivant en plein milieu d'une phrase.

« … qui me l'a raconté ! A priori quelqu'un les a vus à Pré-au-Lard ce week end. »

« Moi j'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas la première fois et que ça fait bien un an qu'ils sont ensemble. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, peu surpris au final d'entendre que toute cette agitation n'avait pas beaucoup de fond. Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsqu'une phrase l'arrêta net.

« Mais enfin, Granger et Hawkes, tu arrives à imaginer ? »

« Elle peut faire un peu mieux, non ? »

« N'empêche qu'ils restent souvent seuls dans la salle après le cours de métamorphoses ! »

Severus n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il fit volte-face et marcha à grands pas en direction des cachots, sa cape virevoltant dans son dos.

* * *

Avec la reprise de la semaine, je ne sais pas si j'aurai beaucoup de temps pour écrire et donc je m'excuse par avance en publiant rapidement :-)

Pour info, le prochain chapitre est presque prêt et pour ceux qui se posent la question : oui, on finira par savoir ce qui s'est passé entre eux plus en détails.

Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Désolée pour le manque de Severus dans ce chapitre, mais j'en ai besoin pour préparer la suite !

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, et à très vite j'espère ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme je l'avais prévu mon boulot m'a laissé très peu de temps pour écrire cette semaine. Je ne peux poster ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui et l'attente avant les prochains chapitres risque d'être aussi longue, mais je ferai de mon mieux !

Maintenant que c'est dit, bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Hermione jeta son sac sur la table de son salon se laissa retomber lourdement dans son canapé. La journée avait été longue, très longue. La jeune femme avait senti les regards appuyés des élèves toute la journée, des murmures l'avaient suivis toute la journée et elle n'avait pas pu entrer dans une salle sans entendre tout le monde se taire pour l'observer. Les rumeurs étaient même arrivées jusqu'aux oreilles du professeur McGonagall, ce qui avait donné lieu à l'une des discussions les plus embarrassantes de la vie de la jeune rouge et or. Rien que d'y repenser elle se sentit frissonner.

Pour ajouter un peu d'agitation à cette journée déjà bien chargée Ethan était venu la voir entre deux cours pour lui assurer qu'il n'avait rien dit à personne. Hermione s'en était doutée, mais elle se serait bien passée d'une discussion gênante de plus. Pire que tout, Ginny avait passé sa journée à lancer des regards noirs à tous ceux qui la regardaient de travers, ce qui n'avait fait qu'attiser les bruits de couloir.

Hermione était épuisée et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir d'alcool dans ses quartiers.

Elle était en train de se demander si elle ne pouvait pas demander à un Elfe de lui apporter une bouteille – ou deux – de Whisky pur feu lorsqu'elle entendit trois coups secs frappés contre sa porte. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de fatigue, sentant des larmes de frustration et d'épuisement lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne se leva pas pour répondre, supposant que la personne en question finirait pas se décourager et s'en irait d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas envie de recevoir qui que ce soit ce soir.

Après quelques secondes Hermione entendit trois nouveaux coups de plus en plus insistants contre sa porte. Elle se passa une main sur le visage avant de se lever, les nerfs à vif.

« J'allais partir me couch… » Commença-t-elle mais la fin de sa phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge en apercevant le visage de son visiteur.

Severus Rogue se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, le regard noir et le visage fermé. Sa peau était, si c'était possible, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, créant un contraste presque inquiétant avec ses cheveux noirs. Il n'attendit pas que la jeune femme s'écarte du passage pour entrer dans ses quartiers, sa cape venant frôler la Gryffondor alors qu'elle restait figée devant la porte. Le mouvement du professeur de potions la réveilla et elle ferma la porte derrière lui, le cœur battant et le souffle court.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna finalement vers le directeur des Serpentards, celui-ci était en train de faire les cents pas dans son salon. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait des milliers de questions à poser, la première ressemblant plus ou moins à celle-ci : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici au juste ?

Severus s'était montré très clair la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé et Hermione s'était attendu à tout sauf à une visite de sa part. Elle avait à la fois envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras et envie de lui dire de s'en aller pour la laisser tranquille. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter sa présence ce soir si ça devait se dérouler comme les deux dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls ensemble. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le congédier, pas sans savoir ce qu'il était venu faire ici en tout cas.

« Severus… » Commença-t-elle, la voix hésitante.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps, » la coupa-t-il sèchement. Il avait arrêté de faire les cents pas et son regard était désormais entièrement concentré sur le visage de la jeune femme, si bien qu'Hermione se trouva incapable de faire un geste. « Avec un adolescent qui plus est. Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? »

Hermione resta bouche bée, incapable de croire que Severus était venu lui hurler dessus à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ethan. En temps normal elle se serait empressée de rétablir la vérité, ne serait-ce que pour sauvegarder sa réputation auprès d'un collègue, mais elle n'était pas sure que Severus la mérite, la vérité. De quel droit se permettait-il de venir la déranger ici pour l'accuser, sans aucune preuve ? Comment osait-il venir s'en prendre à elle après ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois ?

Severus était sur le point de poursuivre lorsqu'Hermione le coupa à son tour, son ton plus sec encore que celui du professeur de potions. « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire au juste ? »

La jeune femme savait qu'elle allait loin, qu'elle se montrait déraisonnable en insistant sur une rumeur qui n'avait aucun fondement. Elle savait très bien qu'elle se montrait immature et mesquine en le provoquant ainsi, mais elle avait envie de lui faire mal. Elle voulait le faire souffrir autant qu'il la faisait souffrir. Et peu importe les conséquences.

Après plus d'un an, c'était Hermione qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, c'était elle qui avait tout risqué parce qu'elle ne voulait plus d'une relation sans attache, et c'était lui qui l'avait rejetée.

« C'est bien toi qui m'a larguée, non ? » demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir empêcher un léger tremblement au fond de sa voix. « À ce que je sache, nous n'avions établi aucune règle l'époque. Je ne vois pas ce qui m'aurait empêché de... »

La jeune femme s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, obligée de relever les yeux en voyant Severus s'approcher d'elle à grands pas. Son regard était perçant et ses lèvres aussi fines qu'elle ne les avait jamais vues. Hermione regretta presque immédiatement ce qu'elle avait dit. Severus se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres seulement, Hermione pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée en rythme avec la sienne. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère, elle pouvait le sentir et pourtant celles du professeur de potions étaient toujours aussi blafardes.

Elle était incapable de bouger, son regard attiré par celui de Severus sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Le silence était pesant, presque étouffant et pourtant Hermione savait qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, rien de constructif en tout cas. Il ne lui restait que des mots blessants dans la gorge, des mots qu'elle n'osait plus parler maintenant que Severus se tenait devant elle. Ses yeux descendirent presque par habitude en direction des lèvres du professeur et malgré toute sa frustration, malgré tout ce qui venait d'être dit, elle avait envie de les attraper avec les siennes. Elle avait envie de les mordre, de les torturer jusqu'à ce que Severus l'accepte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis.

Elle resta immobile.

« Très bien, » murmura-t-il finalement, sa voix presque plus rauque que d'habitude, le souffle de ses mots tiède contre le visage de la jeune femme. « Désormais plus rien ne t'en empêche. »

Severus détourna le regard, et dans un flottement de sa cape, il était parti. Hermione resta figée sur place, tremblant de colère tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle entendit la porte de ses quartiers claquer derrière le professeur de potions alors qu'un sanglot la saisissait.

Elle laissa la douleur l'emporter.

* * *

**3 mois plus tôt**

Hermione était assise dans son lit, adossée contre son oreiller et entourée de copies. Les parchemins étaient étalés dans son lit de la tête au pied, des plumes disséminées un peu partout sur son drap tandis qu'elle notait furieusement des commentaires dans la marge d'une copie. Elle était si concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir et n'aperçut Severus que lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur le pas de porte de sa chambre.

Elle lui lança un sourire sincère avant de se remettre à la tâche. Elle avait encore au moins deux copies à corriger pour demain et n'avait pas envie de devoir rater le petit déjeuner pour s'en occuper. Severus attrapa les devoirs qu'elle avait déjà corrigés et les rangea, prenant le temps de lire quelques commentaires par ci par là et ne pouvant retenir un sourire en essayant de déchiffrer l'écriture illisible de la jeune femme. Il prit le temps d'enlever sa cape et la déposa soigneusement sur le dos du fauteuil d'Hermione avant de venir s'allonger à côté d'elle. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des commentaires à haute voix, commençant parfois à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles, parfois à chantonner des musiques moldues sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Et… fini ! » déclara-t-elle finalement avec un soupir de soulagement.

La jeune femme posa sa dernière copie sur sa table de chevet avant de détacher ses cheveux et de s'allonger à côté de Severus. Elle se tourna vers le directeur des Serpentards et fronça les sourcils en voyant son air amusé.

« Tu as un peu d'encre sur le menton, » expliqua-t-il.

Hermione était sur le point de l'essuyer lorsque Severus attrapa doucement son visage d'une main, suçant son pouce rapidement avant de venir délicatement frotter la peau de la jeune femme. « C'est parti. »

Hermione se rapprocha de Severus pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de se laisser retomber dans le lit et d'éteindre la lumière d'un sort informulé. « Je ne sais pas comment tu peux être professeur depuis aussi longtemps, » soupira-t-elle. « Je n'ai même pas encore fini mes deux années en tant qu'apprentie que j'ai déjà l'impression de perdre foi en l'humanité. »

La jeune femme réajusta sa position pour venir nicher son visage dans le cou de Severus.

« On s'y fait, » répondit-il, amusé malgré-lui.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour ce métier, » expliqua-t-elle. « Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, mais j'ai encore un an devant moi. »

Severus se tendit légèrement, sans qu'Hermione ne s'en rende compte. « Je pensais que tu allais reprendre le poste de Minerva ? »

« On en a discuté, » répondit la jeune femme en étouffant un bâillement. « Mais je n'ai pas encore pris de décision. »

Severus hésita un instant à répondre avant de se rendre compte que la jeune femme avait déjà les yeux fermés et était sur le point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il se contenta d'émettre un bruit neutre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait entendue et laissa Hermione s'endormir.

Épuisée, la jeune femme dormit d'un sommeil de plomb cette nuit là. Severus, au contraire, ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, ses bras se resserrant régulièrement autour du corps de la rouge et or sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

Le reste du mois de Décembre passa en un rien de temps entre les cours, les devoirs à corriger et les achats de Noël, Hermione n'eut pas une seconde à elle. Et par conséquent, pas une seconde pour penser à Severus, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Ginny tenta bien de lui faire aborder le sujet plusieurs fois, mais Hermione refusa constamment d'en discuter.

Elle parlait régulièrement à Harry et finit par lui annoncer sa rupture avec Severus. Après plusieurs jurons bien sentis, le jeune homme finit par accepter que son amie ait décidé de passer à autre chose. Après quelques jours, il arrêta même de menacer Severus de mort dès que son nom arrivait dans la discussion.

Les choses étaient revenues à la normale entre elle et Ethan, et s'ils ne se parlaient pas aussi régulièrement qu'avant, ils avaient réussi à garder une relation amicale malgré tout.

Lorsque le moment de décoller pour le Square Grimmaurd arriva, Hermione allait mieux. En tout cas, elle arrivait à croiser Severus sans avoir envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Et c'était déjà ça.

« Mione ? » l'appela Ginny depuis le salon de ses quartiers. « Il va falloir qu'on y aille. »

La jeune rouge et or rassembla ses affaires et hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de passer les fêtes avec tous ses amis. Elle avait également envie de revoir Rémus et Sirius. « Je suis prête ! » cria-t-elle à sa jeune amie avant d'ouvrir la porte des quartiers de l'apprentie du professeur Flitwick.

Les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent le parc du château en discutant de choses et d'autres, partageant les idées de cadeaux qu'elles avaient eu pour tout le monde et salivant à l'avance à l'idée du festin que Molly était sans doute en train de préparer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles transplanèrent pour Londres et frappaient à la porte de la maison de Sirius.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'odeur appétissante d'un repas en train de cuire et sur le sourire radieux que la mère Weasley leur lançait.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-elle, prenant immédiatement la sorcière dans ses bras. « Par Merlin ce que tu as grandi, tu n'aurais pas perdu du poids ? »

Elle se tourna vers sa fille comme pour chercher son soutien. « N'est-ce pas, Ginny ? Mais enfin, ils ne vous nourrissent pas au château ? »

Hermione lança un regard en coin à sa meilleure amie pour lui indiquer de ne rien dire et profita de l'étreinte de Molly un peu plus longtemps encore. Ses parents étaient partis en Australie pour les vacances de Noël, et en leur absence la maman Weasley était comme une mère de substitution pour tout le trio.

« Mais enfin, entrez, entrez ! » s'exclama Molly en s'écartant du passage pour leur permettre de se frayer un chemin.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et entra dans l'ancien QG de l'ordre, ignorant les portraits de la famille Black, toujours aussi désagréables. Ginny sur ses talons, la jeune femme prit immédiatement la direction du salon, trouvant Rémus assit dans un fauteuil avec un livre et Harry en train de jouer avec un minuscule vif d'or avec son parrain. Les trois garçons se tournèrent immédiatement vers les nouvelles arrivantes. Harry se précipita sur Ginny, l'embrassant avec tendresse sous le regard amusé de Molly tandis que Rémus se leva pour aller prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Sirius rejoignit leur étreinte et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune sorcière en laissant échapper le rire animal dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Alors comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? McGonagall ne te donne pas trop de fil à retordre ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je t'entends, Sirius ! » répliqua Minerva depuis la cuisine.

« Pas du tout, » répondit la rouge et or, amusée malgré elle.

Sirius se pencha vers elle pour murmurer, « Tu n'es pas obligée de mentir juste parce qu'elle est dans la pièce d'à côté, tu sais. »

« Ça va mal se finir ! »

Sirius jeta un regard en direction de la cuisine avant de prendre un air honteux. Harry et Rémus ne purent pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant Minerva courir après Sirius pour lui jeter un sort. Hermione elle-même était incapable de s'empêcher de sourire.

La jeune femme se retourna pour trouver sa valise mais se rendit compte que Molly avait déjà transporté toutes leurs affaires au premier étage. Elle la remercia en la voyant reprendre le chemin de la cuisine. Maintenant que tout le monde s'était dit bonjour, Sirius, Harry et Ginny avaient repris leur jeu avec le vif d'or, laissant Hermione et Rémus seuls dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ron arrivera plus tard ce soir, » expliqua le loup-garou avant de reposer son livre.

« Oui, il passe une partie de la soirée avec sa copine, » interrompit Harry.

Hermione lança un sourire amusé dans sa direction. « Il a fini par l'admettre ? »

« Non, » répondit le jeune garçon en attrapant le vif d'or. « C'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça de toute façon. »

Rémus secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. « Tout se passe bien au château ? »

« Très bien, » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle ne pouvait pas en être sure, mais elle n'eut pas l'impression que le loup-garou la croyait. Elle repensa à ce que Molly avait dit en la voyant arriver et se demanda si elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais elle n'était pas persuadée non plus que les mots de Molly puissent être pris à la lettre non plus.

Rémus entamèrent une discussion sur la métamorphose, le sujet revenant irrémédiablement sur ce qu'Hermione comptait faire une fois ses deux années à Poudlard terminées. Il y'a quelques semaines encore, la jeune femme avait eu une idée assez claire de ce qu'elle voulait faire après ses études, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus sure de rien. Elle décida donc de lister ses options sans trop se mouiller, ce qui sembla suffire à Rémus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Molly lâcha un juron, de toute évidence pas en état d'aller ouvrir la porte à un moment si critique de la préparation du diner. Elle demanda à Sirius de s'en occuper. S'en suivit un débat un peu futile pour savoir qui allait abandonner sa partie pour aller accueillir le nouvel arrivant, débat qu'Harry finit par perdre. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Hermione était en plein milieu d'une phrase lorsqu'elle entendit Harry dans le couloir. « Professeur Rogue, » l'accueillit-il d'une voix décidément plus réservée qu'il y'a quelques instants.

La jeune femme sentit tous ses muscles se tendre tandis que le professeur de potions entra dans le salon. Sirius lui lança un regard indécis, partagé entre le mépris pour un homme qu'il détestait et la reconnaissance pour celui qui avait passé des années à protéger Harry. Ginny l'accueillit de la même manière qu'Harry, ses mots polis mais le ton néanmoins plus froid que celui qu'elle avait réservé aux autres. Hermione n'osa pas se retourner.

Rémus fut finalement le premier à se diriger vers Severus, lui tendant une main amicale que le professeur de potions attrapa sans enthousiasme. Hermione prit une longue inspiration avant de faire volte-face pour le saluer, ses gestes un peu rigides et sa voix presque creuse. Elle ne l'avait quasiment pas croisé depuis leur dernière altercation, Severus prenant régulièrement ses repas dans sa chambre et restant enfermé dans les cachots la majorité du temps.

Elle croisa son regard et sentit les souvenirs de leur dernière discussion remonter. Ses mots durs, les siens, cruels. La proximité du professeur lorsqu'il lui avait dit que maintenant elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ses lèvres si proches que pendant un instant Hermione avait cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle sentit le regard de Severus s'assombrir et se demanda s'il pensait à la même chose.

Son souffle se coupa l'espace d'un instant.

« Ron n'est toujours pas arrivé ? » demanda Molly en sortant de la cuisine. « Oh, bonsoir Severus ! »

Elle lança un sourire amical en direction du directeur des Serpentards, forçant Severus à détourner le regard. Hermione regarda immédiatement ailleurs, se sentant sotte de s'être laissé prendre aussi facilement à observer le professeur.

« Tant pis, on commencera sans lui, » annonça-t-elle juste au moment où quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller accueillir son fils, le prenant dans ses bras avant de lui reprocher d'être en retard.

Dans le capharnaüm des retrouvailles, Hermione ne chercha pas de nouveau à attraper le regard de Severus. Elle prit le jeune Weasley dans ses bras tandis que tout le monde s'amusait à le taquiner au sujet de sa copine. Hermione n'écoutait qu'à moitié, un sourire un peu rigide aux lèvres.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, elle ne sentit pas le regard curieux de Rémus posé sur elle.

* * *

J'essaie d'avancer autant que je peux dans les jours qui viennent, à très bientôt j'espère !


	6. Chapter 6

Le diner se passa dans une ambiance joviale et enjouée, dans l'ensemble en tout cas. Hermione fit ce qu'elle put pour participer aux conversations, mais son esprit avait énormément de mal à se concentrer sur une chose à la fois. Elle sentait le regard de Severus venir se poser sur elle comme une brulure sur sa peau. Elle se força à ne pas y répondre.

Harry et Ron racontaient leurs dernières aventures au Ministère, Ginny expliquait ses plans pour l'avenir tandis que Sirius s'amusait à embrasser Rémus aussi souvent que possible, aussi bien pour gêner le loup-garou que pour embarrasser Molly. Ils ne faisaient aucun secret de leur relation, mais la mère Weasley n'aimait pas voir ce genre de comportement à table. Surtout quand elle avait passé autant de temps à préparer le repas. Arthur de son côté parlait de la dernière invention moldue – les tablettes – à quiconque voulait l'écouter. Albus et Minerva passèrent la majorité du diner à se chamailler entre eux, amusant beaucoup les convives à insister qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis des années.

Toutes ces anecdotes amusaient la jeune femme, simplement moins que si la situation avec Severus avait été différente.

Après trois bonnes heures passées à table, une majorité des invités était quasiment affalée sur les chaises de la salle à manger, incapable de bouger. Des grognements de fatigue se faisaient entendre de part et d'autre. Hermione pour sa part n'avait pas trop mangé, mais sentait tout de même la fatigue arriver.

Severus fut le premier à prendre congé, se levant de la table et souhaitant bonne nuit aux invités. Il ne regarda pas Hermione avant de monter se coucher.

Le reste du groupe finit par monter à son tour, ne laissant bientôt plus qu'Hermione, Rémus et Sirius. L'animagus prit Rémus par la taille avant de venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue. « Tu viens te coucher, Lunard ? »

« Dans une petite dizaine de minutes, » répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son amant.

Sirius haussa les épaules avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Hermione et de monter à son tour, ignorant les insultes que les portraits de sa famille lâchaient sur son passage. La jeune femme était elle-même sur le point de monter se coucher lorsque Rémus commença à parler : « Je vais me faire un thé, tu en veux un ? »

Hermione hésita quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. « Merci, » répondit-elle avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Rémus avait toujours été l'une des personnes qu'elle respectait le plus dans l'Ordre, et elle comptait sur son sens de la conversation pour réussir à la distraire. Le loup-garou revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes dans les mains. Il en tendit une à la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir face à elle avec sa propre tasse.

« Alors, » commença-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son thé. « Severus. »

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer sur son thé, le liquide chaud venant se coincer au fond de sa gorge et provoquant une crise de toux violente. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre sa respiration et fut choquée de voir Rémus la regarder calmement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Pardon ? »

« Toi et Severus, » poursuivit-il tranquillement. « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer tout à l'heure. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle avait passé un an à cacher cette relation à tout le monde au château, et de ce qu'elle savait personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente que Rémus ait choisi de ne pas revenir enseigner à Poudlard après la guerre.

La jeune femme était partagée entre le soulagement de voir que le loup-garou ne semblait ni choqué ni dégouté par cette relation, et l'amertume à l'idée de savoir qu'elle allait devoir lui dire la vérité. Elle qui espérait se changer les idées.

« Il n'y a rien entre nous deux, » répondit-elle finalement après s'être calmée. « Il n'y a plus rien, pour être exacte. »

À cette réponse, Rémus eut au moins la bonne grâce de rougir un peu. Non pas qu'Hermione lui en voulait d'avoir posé la question. Elle replia ses jambes sur le fauteuil et porta la tasse à ses lèvres avant de prendre une longue gorgée de thé.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » ajouta-t-elle avec plus de confiance en soi qu'elle n'en ressentait vraiment. « Ça ne pouvait pas durer, et j'aurais du m'en douter. »

Rémus fronça les sourcils en absorbant toutes ces nouvelles informations, de toute évidence surpris d'apprendre que c'était Severus qui avait mis un terme à leur relation. Hermione resta silencieuse pendant que le loup-garou plaçait les morceaux du puzzle dans le bon ordre. Après quelques minutes, il laissa échapper un soupir mais n'ajouta rien.

Hermione but son thé en silence, regardant de temps en temps du côté de Rémus et étonnée de le voir sourire doucement dans sa direction. Elle n'avait plus très envie de discuter.

Une fois sa tasse finie, la jeune femme se leva et partit ranger le mug dans la cuisine. Elle passa une main sur son visage avant de revenir dans le salon pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Rémus. Le loup-garou se leva au moment où elle allait emprunter les escaliers.

« Tu sais, » commença-t-il. « Severus et moi-même nous ressemblons plus qu'il n'aimerait l'admettre. Plus que Sirius n'aimerait l'admettre également, j'en suis sur. » Il ne put pas retenir un sourire à cette idée, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre où il venait en venir. Elle resta figée devant les escaliers, patientant pour laisser le loup-garou finir.

« Ma relation avec Sirius n'a pas toujours été… sérieuse, dirons-nous, » expliqua-t-il, ses joues rosissant légèrement. « Mais quand j'ai fini par comprendre que je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour lui, je suis parti. »

« Oh. »

Hermione était incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, les rouages dans son cerveau tournant à plein régime pour tenter de comprendre ce que Rémus essayait de lui dire. Après quelques secondes, elle lâcha la rambarde de l'escalier pour se tourner vers le loup-garou. « Et qu'est-ce que Sirius a fait ? »

Le souvenir fit revenir un sourire aux lèvres de Rémus. « Il a campé devant mon appartement jusqu'à ce que je comprenne. »

* * *

La jeune femme se réveilla le lendemain matin avec les mots de Rémus en tête. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de croire que la situation était la même pour Severus et la réalité de ce que leur couple avait été. Severus ne l'avait jamais vue comme autre chose que comme un corps, et c'était ça qui avait été le plus dur à accepter. Rémus offrait une alternative attrayante mais à laquelle Hermione avait du mal à croire, même si elle était prête à reconnaître que ce genre de réaction ressemblait à celle que Severus aurait pu avoir.

Le bruit de cris de joie dans le couloir la sortit de ses pensées, et quelques secondes plus tard Harry ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa chambre.

« C'est le matin de Noël ! » annonça-t-il comme si c'était le premier qu'il fêtait.

En repensant à son visage en premier année lorsqu'il avait ouvert ses cadeaux, Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Harry était déjà parti réveiller le reste de la maison lorsqu'Hermione finit par sortir de son lit.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse avant de descendre, croisant Rémus et Sirius dans les escaliers. Le loup-garou lui lança un regard appuyé et Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à leur discussion d'hier, se demandant à nouveau s'il avait vu juste. Ils rejoignirent les autres en bas autour du sapin, chacun venant s'asseoir à côté de sa pile de cadeau. Hermione reconnut l'écriture d'Harry sur l'un de ses cadeaux et commença par celui-là.

Harry lui avait offert un coffret de nouvelles plumes ultra-résistantes. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui pour le remercier, ravie de voir son sourire émerveillé lorsqu'il ouvrit le livre « 50 ans de Quidditch » qu'elle lui avait offert. Ron lui avait offert de l'encre à la réglisse, Ginny de nouvelles robes, Mr et Mme Weasley un album photo. Sirius et Rémus lui avaient acheté un grimoire sur les origines des animagi et Albus et Minerva un retourneur de temps factice. Hermione regarda la pile de ces cadeaux avec un sourire aux lèvres, pour la première fois heureuse d'être venue fêter Noël avec sa seconde famille.

Elle releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Severus ouvrir le cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle l'avait acheté quelques jours avant qu'il ne décide de ne plus la voir et avait décidé de lui offrir tout de même, trouvant ridicule de le garder pour elle. Severus avait vu ce grimoire lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu ensemble à Pré-au-Lard mais ne l'avait pas acheté devant Hermione car il traitait de magie noire. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle avait supposé à l'époque.

Severus fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la première page et de lire le mot qu'Hermione avait laissé sur la première page. La jeune femme sentit sa respiration s'accélérer en attendant sa réaction, mais Severus resta de marbre. Ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement, puis il posa le livre avec le reste de ses cadeaux.

Hermione détourna le regard, refusant de se sentir abattue.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde avait fini d'échanger ses cadeaux. Harry et Ron étaient déjà en train de jouer avec le mini-kit de Quidditch que Sirius avait offert à son filleul et Hermione décida de remonter dans sa chambre prendre une douche avant le déjeuner. Severus avait disparu vingt minutes plus tôt et n'était toujours pas redescendu.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et remarqua immédiatement un paquet posé sur son lit qu'elle n'avait pas laissé ce matin en partant. Intriguée, la jeune femme ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre d'un geste de la main avant de venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Son cœur manqua de rompre sa cage lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture sur la carte. Severus.

Elle attrapa l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes avant de l'ouvrir. Le mot ne faisait qu'une ligne :

_En espérant que ça puisse aider._

_Severus_

La jeune femme prit le paquet entre ses mains, arrachant le papier sans attendre. À l'intérieur ne se trouvaient que quelques objets, apparemment pris au hasard : un peigne, une brosse à dents, une paire de chaussettes et le livre qu'elle avait entamé quelques semaines auparavant. Son cerveau ne mit que quelques secondes à faire la connexion : les objets qu'elle avait laissés dans les quartiers de Severus.

Son cœur se resserra d'un coup, si fort qu'elle cru qu'il allait exploser.

Ses mains tremblaient toujours lorsqu'elle attrapa la boite pour la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le paquet frappa le mur d'un coup sec, le contenu se renversant sans cérémonie sur le sol de la chambre.

Rémus avait eu tort.

* * *

Hermione ne croisa pas le professeur de potions le jour suivant, ni le jour d'après. Elle n'était consciente de sa présence au Square Grimmaurd que grâce au fait qu'Albus et Minerva le croisaient encore régulièrement. En dehors des deux directeurs de l'école, personne n'aperçut Severus dans les jours qui suivirent.

Elle hésita à aller le voir un soir avant d'aller se coucher mais n'entendit aucun bruit à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Supposant qu'il était déjà endormi, elle passa son chemin. Que lui aurait-elle dit de toute façon ?

Après trois jours, elle aurait presque oublié qu'il était dans la maison si ce n'était pour les réflexions agacées de Sirius.

« Non pas que j'ai envie de le croiser, » déclara-t-il un soir alors que tout le monde trainait dans le salon de la maison Black. « Mais on aurait pu penser que Rogue allait faire l'effort de descendre ne serait-ce que quelques minutes par jour. »

« Et tu te demandes pourquoi Severus préfère passer du temps dans sa chambre, » rétorqua Rémus, amusé malgré lui-même.

Sa remarque lui valut un coussin dans la tête, les deux amants commençant bientôt à se chamailler comme les adolescents qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'être. La majorité des convives se contentèrent de les regarder faire, amusés, y compris Hermione. Elle préférait ce genre de discussion à celle que Sirius avait failli lancer sans s'en apercevoir.

Elle avait senti le regard parfois inquiet du professeur McGonagall après le matin de Noël et s'était efforcée d'au moins paraître joviale. Après quelques jours, elle finissait même par y croire elle-même.

Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à moitié dans les conversations, n'écoutant qu'une partie de ce qui se disait tandis que son cerveau lui repassait en boucle la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Rémus le soir de Noël. Malgré le message de Severus, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si le loup-garou avait eu raison.

Après le premier soir, elle était persuadée que Rémus s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Après le second, elle commença à douter.

Après le troisième, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées en sentant le regard de Ginny posé sur elle. La jeune femme avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et le regard attristé, sentiment qu'Hermione prit comme une petite gifle. Ginny avait pitié d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut Harry l'observer avec un air sensiblement similaire avant de détourner le regard immédiatement, comme un enfant pris à dévisager quelqu'un qui lui faisait peur. Minerva était encore en train de l'observer du coin de l'œil, et désormais Hermione avait peur de comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait pensé réussir à donner le change, au moins jusqu'au moment de revenir à Poudlard, mais de toute évidence c'était raté.

Assez.

La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration avant de hocher la tête en direction de Ginny, un sourire plus convainquant aux lèvres. La situation ne pouvait plus durer et elle le savait très bien, elle devait faire un choix.

Elle imagina Sirius allongé devant la porte de Rémus, refusant de le laisser sortir tant qu'il n'aurait pas écouté ce qu'il avait à dire et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se gonfler. C'est à cet instant qu'elle croisa le regard du loup-garou.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu énormément de temps pour écrire cette semaine, mais j'ai quand même réussi à avancer un peu.

Je vais essayer de finir mes derniers chapitres ce week end pour pouvoir tout publier la semaine prochaine :-)

En tout cas j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

A la prochaine :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain Hermione passa la majeure partie de la journée à hésiter. Dès qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris une décision, elle changeait immédiatement d'avis. Prise entre la peur d'être à nouveau rejetée et la certitude de ne pas pouvoir laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient, la jeune femme était coincée. Elle fit de son mieux pour donner le change, pour se montrer enjouée et se flatta d'obtenir des meilleurs résultats que les jours précédents. Les membres de l'ordre avait arrêté de lui lancer des regards inquiets à intervalle régulière, et la jeune sang et or considérait déjà cela comme une victoire. Une petite victoire en tout cas.

La journée parut interminable, certains moments semblant durer des jours entiers tandis que des heures s'écoulaient comme des secondes. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller diner, les nerfs de la jeune femme étaient à vif. Elle avait pris sa décision, il ne lui restait plus à espérer que c'était la bonne.

Elle fit de son mieux pour suivre la discussion, mais ses pensées étaient irrémédiablement attirées vers Severus. Que faisait-il à cet instant précis ? Pensait-il avoir réussi à se débarrasser d'elle pour de bon ? L'imaginait-il en train de pleurer, seule dans sa chambre ?

Pensait-il à elle tout court ?

Lorsqu'il fut temps d'attaquer le dessert Hermione hésita à sortir de table, incapable de tenir en place une seconde de plus. Mais elle savait que s'excuser tout de suite paraîtrait louche et qu'elle ferait mieux d'attendre que tout le monde soit parti se coucher. Elle hocha la tête à contrecœur lorsque Molly lui tendit une part de gâteau et la remercia d'une voix presque fébrile, décidée à prendre son mal en patience.

Le repas sembla s'éterniser, les secondes s'écoulant à une lenteur incroyable. L'horloge du salon résonnait dans la pièce, se moquant de la jeune femme. Pourtant lorsque les premiers partirent se coucher et qu'Hermione sentit l'heure arriver, elle eut l'impression terrible que la soirée était passée en un clin d'œil. Elle regarda ses amis monter en direction de leur chambre, le cœur palpitant. Rémus posa une main délicate sur son épaule avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et la jeune femme ne sut si elle devait maudire ou bénir sa clairvoyance.

Bientôt, Hermione se retrouva seule dans le salon de la maison des Black. Elle tendit l'oreille en direction du premier étage pour être sure que tout le monde était parti se coucher. Le silence était total.

La jeune sorcière prit une longue inspiration avant de monter elle-même les escaliers de la maison, chaque pas semblant résonner dans le silence de la bâtisse. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle eut peur qu'il ne finisse par s'échapper. Ses mains commençaient à trembler et elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de vomir alors qu'elle approchait son but. Elle eut une pensée pour Sirius avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre, se demandant s'il avait ressenti la même chose à l'époque.

Refusant d'hésiter de peur de renoncer, Hermione frappa trois coups secs à la porte et attendit, le ventre en boule. Aucune réponse. Pas même un bruit à l'intérieur pour lui indiquer que quelqu'un l'avait entendue.

La jeune femme frappa à nouveau, entendant cette fois-ci un bruit de chaise contre le parquet à l'intérieur de la chambre. Mais toujours pas de réponse.

Si Hermione avait été raisonnable, elle serait repartie en direction de sa propre chambre. Seulement voilà, Hermione était une Gryffondor. Elle serra ses doigts autour de la poignée et la tourna légèrement dans sa main, à moitié surprise de s'apercevoir que l'occupant de la chambre ne l'avait pas fermée à clé. La peur seule aurait suffi à repousser n'importe quel visiteur non désiré. Sauf elle.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre, l'obscurité quasi-totale à l'exception de quelques braises encore allumées dans la cheminée. Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant de poser le regard sur la silhouette assise à côté de l'âtre.

« Severus ? »

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invitée à entrer, » répondit-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Le visage du professeur de potions était résolument tourné vers les flammes. Ses cheveux cachaient une partie de son visage et seul son nez dépassait. La jeune femme serra les poings avant de faire un pas en direction du directeur des Serpentards, juste pour se prouver que maintenant qu'elle était là elle n'allait pas repartir bien gentiment sans rien dire.

« J'ai besoin de te parler, » répondit-elle simplement, ignorant complètement sa remarque.

Un pas de plus.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que je serais d'accord ? » Son ton était froid, cassant et Hermione essuya un frisson rien qu'à l'entendre.

« Je me fiche de savoir si tu es d'accord ou pas, » rétorqua la jeune sang et or avec plus de fermeté dans la voix qu'elle ne s'en serait crue capable.

Un bruit sec retentit alors dans la pièce et la jeune femme retint un petit cri de surprise. Severus avait jeté son verre contre la cheminée, le brisant en mille morceaux sans même un battement de cils. Hermione n'avait pas remarqué que le professeur de potions était en train de boire mais maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, elle aperçut une bouteille de Whisky pur feu à moitié vide à côté de son fauteuil.

Severus se leva finalement, se tournant vers la jeune femme, le regard noir. Hermione regrettait presque l'insolence de sa réponse.

« Bien sûr, » commença-t-il d'une voix basse qui donnait pourtant l'impression de pouvoir faire trembler les murs. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucierai de ce dont j'ai envie ? »

Le professeur de potions avançait vers elle à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Il ne se trouvait désormais plus qu'à quelques mètres, mais même si la jeune femme avait eu envie de reculer elle en aurait été incapable. Son corps était figé, ses pieds comme collés au parquet de la chambre. Jusqu'à son souffle qui restait coincé en travers de sa gorge.

« Egoïste. Incapable d'envisager le moindre point de vue à part le tien, comme tous les Gryffondors. »

Le pas du directeur des Serpentards s'accéléra. Malgré ses efforts lorsqu'elle était élève, Severus ne lui avait jamais réellement fait peur. Jusqu'à maintenant. Pas une peur physique, non. Hermione savait que le professeur de potions serait incapable de se montrer violent avec elle. Mais la peur d'être allée trop loin, la peur d'être rejetée, la peur d'avoir tout gâché, c'était peut-être pire encore. Severus était maintenant à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme.

« Sev… » Commença-t-elle.

Le professeur de potions l'attrapa brusquement par le poignet pour la faire taire et la jeune sang et or sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La possibilité d'une véritable rupture entre eux ne lui avait jamais parue aussi réelle qu'à cet instant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'accepter.

« Tu te fiches de ce que je peux penser, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle secoua la tête. Après quelques secondes Severus relâcha légèrement son étreinte autour du poignet de la jeune Gryffondor et Hermione sentit ses poumons se vider. Elle tendit la main vers le visage de Severus, blessée malgré elle mais pas entièrement découragée lorsqu'elle le vit reculer pour l'éviter.

Si Severus avait pris sa décision, elle allait faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour le faire changer d'avis. Elle allait se raccrocher à tout ce qu'il lui laisserait. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« Severus… S'il-te-plaît… » Gémit-elle presque avant de venir poser ses doigts contre la joue du professeur de potions.

Le directeur des Serpentard releva la tête, son regard croisant celui de la jeune femme. Hermione frissonna en voyant son regard se troubler. Severus attrapa la nuque de la sorcière avant de faire un pas dans sa direction, l'obligeant à reculer avec lui. Les doigts du Serpentard resserrèrent leur étreinte tandis qu'il accélérait, poussant presque la jeune femme contre le mur de sa chambre.

Hermione sentit son souffle se couper l'espace d'un instant, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le retrouver Severus avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que le Serpentard attaquait ses lèvres, ses baisers se faisant presque durs, sans aucune douceur. Hermione pouvait goûter l'alcool sur la langue de son amant mais choisit de ne pas y faire attention. Son corps était en feu à chaque endroit que Severus venait caresser. Sa nuque, le creux de son cou, ses épaules, son bassin, ses hanches.

Les gestes du Serpentard étaient pressés mais surs d'eux. Il attrapa la jeune femme par les hanches et la força à écarter les jambes pour venir se frotter contre elle. Hermione interrompit le baiser, sa tête venant frapper le mur dans son dos tandis qu'elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Severus ne perdit pas une seconde, ses lèvres venant s'attacher à la peau de son cou tandis qu'il défaisait les boutons du jean de la jeune femme. Hermione n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, plus à respirer.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux du professeur, pressant un peu plus son visage contre sa peau. Severus attrapa le haut de son jean, l'écartant du chemin tandis qu'Hermione s'attaquait au pantalon du professeur. Severus commença à la caresser, laissant échapper un grognement rauque en sentant le corps de la jeune femme si prêt à l'accueillir. Les mains de la sorcière tremblaient encore lorsqu'elle parvint à défaire le pantalon de Severus, le découvrant à son tour. Elle pressa sa main contre l'érection du sorcier, la caressant du bout des doigts pour venir le torturer mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

Il attrapa fermement les poignets de la jeune sorcière avant de venir les plaquer contre le mur de part et d'autre de son visage. Il attrapa son regard et la jeune femme essuya un frisson. Son regard était ferme, presque dur et pourtant Severus pressait son bassin contre le sien comme si c'était son seul moyen de survie. Comme si ce regard avait suffi à leur permettre de se comprendre, ils agirent à l'unisson.

Hermione passa son bras derrière la nuque de Severus et vint blottir son visage dans le creux de son cou tandis que le professeur attrapa ses hanches des deux mains avant de plonger en elle.

La jeune femme étouffa un petit cri, le souffle coupé. Les gestes de Severus étaient rugueux, les mouvements de ses hanches presque violents. Hermione le laissa faire, se raccrochant désespérément à lui tandis que son corps commençait à trembler. Tous ses membres étaient en feu. La chaleur partait du bas de son ventre et poursuivait sa course, dévastant tout sur son passage. Elle agrippa les cheveux du professeur lorsqu'elle qu'elle se sentit proche, tous ses muscles se contractant alors qu'elle murmura le prénom de Severus dans un gémissement sourd.

Le professeur sentit ses murs se contracter autour de lui et la suivit, seul un grognement rauque échappant à ses lèvres.

Severus se laissa retomber contre la jeune femme, la pressant contre le mur tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Hermione enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du professeur, soulagée qu'il ne puisse pas voir la larme qui avait commencé à couler le long de sa joue.

Severus avait peut-être eu besoin d'elle de manière physique, mais Hermione ne voulait pas revenir à la situation qu'elle avait si désespérément essayé de quitter. Elle avait besoin de lui pour plus que ça.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant Severus se détacha légèrement d'elle, détournant le regard.

« Va-t-en, » dit-il finalement à voix basse.

La phrase, même si sans surprise, fouetta la jeune femme. Elle hocha doucement la tête, un long soupir lui échappant des lèvres.

* * *

Hermione passa le reste de la nuit seule dans son lit, ses pensées concentrées sur Severus et sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se repassait en boucle les moindres mots, les moindres gestes du professeur de potions et fut incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, les traits fatigués et les yeux rougis par la fatigue. Elle apprit alors que Severus était reparti au château pendant la nuit et prit sa décision.

Que Rémus ait eu raison sur Severus ou non, elle ne laisserait pas les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

* * *

Personnellement, je ne suis pas très fane de ce chapitre, mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié quand même.

J'ai eu très peu de temps à consacrer à cette histoire à cause de mon boulot, mais je vais faire ce que je peux pour avancer !

Il ne reste qu'un chapitre :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Quelques semaines plus tôt**

« Il faut que je te parle, » annonça la jeune femme et coupant Severus dans sa phrase.

Le professeur de potions fronça les sourcils et fit signe à la jeune femme de poursuivre. Hermione pouvait sentir son cœur battre si fort qu'elle en avait la nausée. Elle avait passé des semaines à tenter de se dissuader, à se dire qu'elle devenait folle, que ça allait passer. Mais rien n'y avait fait, et elle se retrouvait ce soir dans une position où il était désormais impossible de faire demi-tour.

Ginny lui avait assuré que tout allait bien se passer. A cet instant, elle aurait tué pour avoir l'assurance de sa jeune amie.

« Je… Je sais qu'on s'était dit que les choses resteraient simples entre nous, » commença-t-elle, incapable de regarder Severus en face. Si elle avait pu voir son visage, elle aurait remarqué la rapidité avec laquelle ses traits s'étaient tendus. « Mais ça ne me convient plus, j'ai… j'ai envie de quelque chose de plus. Avec toi. »

Elle sentit que Severus était sur le point de l'interrompre mais elle leva la main pour le taire.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas de relation sérieuse mais on s'entend bien, on passe énormément de temps ensemble et je… »

« Tu te fais des idées si tu penses que ça va durer, » la coupa-t-il sèchement, forçant la jeune femme à lever les yeux pour croiser son regard. Le visage de Severus était fermé, ses yeux à eux seuls trahissant assez bien ce qu'il pensait de cette situation. Hermione essuya un frisson.

« Je pensais m'être montré parfaitement clair dès le début, mais je vois que tout le monde ne comprend pas forcément les choses au même rythme, » cracha-t-il presque avant de faire un pas vers elle. Il se trouvait désormais juste devant la jeune femme, la toisant du regard et l'empêchant de reprendre la parole juste à sa manière de l'observer. « Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Il avait prononcé ces cinq mots un à un, prenant bien la peine de les articuler, frappant la jeune femme avec chacun d'entre eux. Hermione avait envie de répondre, envie de se défendre, de comprendre pourquoi Severus se sentait obligé de se montrer aussi cruel, mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir. Elle était comme paralysée, incapable de réagir.

« Maintenant va-t-en, » conclut-il finalement avant d'ouvrir la porte de ses quartiers d'un geste du poignet.

Hermione obéit presque machinalement, son cerveau incapable d'assimiler entièrement ce qui venait de se passer. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se demander ce qu'elle faisait elle entendit la porte se claquer dans son dos.

À l'intérieur Severus se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil préféré avant d'attraper sa bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il l'avait laissé trainer sur sa table basse depuis quelques semaines déjà, en anticipation. Il se versa un verre et le bu d'une traite, l'alcool venant brûler sa gorge et le distraire de ses pensées.

Il regrettait d'avoir laissé trainer la situation, regrettait de ne pas être intervenu lui-même quand il avait senti tout ceci arriver. Mais Severus avait toujours été un homme égoïste, et elle aurait dû le savoir. Après trois verres, le professeur de potions reposa la bouteille vide sur la table, regrettant de n'avoir pas prévu une bouteille supplémentaire.

Il se prit le visage à deux mains, ses propres mots venant résonner dans sa tête alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour les chasser. En vain.

* * *

« Tu es prête pour demain ? » demanda Ginny en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

Hermione haussa les épaules, feignant l'innocence. « Tous mes cours sont prêts, j'ai pu corriger les examens de mi-année. À priori, tout est bon, » répondit-elle tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas ça que sa jeune amie avait eu en tête en posant la question.

Hermione lui avait tout expliqué pendant le voyage de retour, sa discussion avec Rémus, la soirée avec Severus et ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la suite. Elle était revenue au château, motivée comme jamais. Mais maintenant qu'il était temps de mettre son plan en action, elle était de moins en moins sure d'elle, et elle refusait de l'admettre.

Ginny haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas envie d'en parler, mais sa curiosité était tout de même piquée. Elle était impressionnée malgré elle par la persistance de la jeune femme, par sa volonté. Elle espérait juste que tout se passerait tel qu'elle le voulait. Elle avait beau avoir confiance en Rémus et en son jugement, elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'il ait raison sur ce sujet précis.

Mais ça, bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Hermione.

« Tant mieux, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix douce avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

* * *

La journée parut interminable, chaque cours semblant s'éterniser comme jamais. À la fin de la journée, la jeune sang et or était prête à aller se coucher directement sans même prendre le temps d'aller manger, mais elle avait d'autres plans en tête. Elle s'était réveillée tôt ce matin là pour peaufiner quelque chose et le parchemin au fond de sa poche lui avait donné l'impression de peser dix kilos pendant toute la journée.

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall annonça finalement aux 7èmes années qu'ils pouvaient quitter la salle, Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer. C'était l'heure.

Elle rangea ses affaires en silence et croisa le regard d'Ethan lorsqu'il sortit de la salle avec ses amis. Le corps du jeune Serdaigle se tendit en la voyant mais il lui lança tout de même un sourire timide, sourire que la jeune femme ne put pas s'empêcher de lui rendre. Leur relation avait été tendue pendant quelques semaines, et même s'ils n'étaient pas revenus à une entente aussi cordiale qu'auparavant, ils y arrivaient tranquillement.

La jeune femme serra la bandoulière de son sac en sortant à son tour, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure au fond de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle prenait la direction des cachots. Severus n'allait pas descendre prendre son dîner dans la Grande Salle, elle le savait très bien. Pas après ce qui était arrivé au Square Grimmaurd.

Elle croisa des groupes d'élèves qui descendaient manger avec leurs amis mais aurait été incapable d'en reconnaître ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Ses pensées étaient déjà tournées vers les cachots, son cerveau incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lorsqu'elle finit par arriver devant la porte des appartements de Severus elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, mais il était trop tard pour reculer, et elle le savait très bien.

Elle frappa à la porte de deux coups secs avant d'avoir eu le temps de changer d'avis. Aucune réponse.

« Severus ? » appela-t-elle doucement avant de frapper à nouveau contre le bois, mais toujours sans succès. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Severus lui réponde, mais elle aurait tout de même préféré pouvoir s'exprimer de vive voix. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, seule devant la porte des quartiers du professeur de potions, les doigts serrés autour de l'enveloppe qui avait passé la journée au fond de sa poche.

Après cinq minutes, la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir avant de sortir l'enveloppe de son manteau. Elle la porta à ses lèvres et murmura un sortilège contre le papier avant de glisser l'enveloppe sous la porte de Severus.

Hermione remit son sac sur son épaule avant de partir vers de la Grande Salle, lançant un dernier regard en direction des appartements du maître des potions dans son dos.

À l'intérieur de la pièce Severus écouta les mots qu'Hermione avait rédigés, sa lettre enchantée pour être lue jusqu'au bout sans interruption possible. Il se leva ensuite pour se servir un verre de Whisky pur feu avec l'impression que l'alcool ne brûlait pas sa gorge tout à fait de la même manière que d'habitude.

* * *

Hermione ne croisa pas Severus le lendemain, ni même le jour d'après. Le professeur de potions semblait déterminé à passer le moins de temps possible en compagnie des autres occupants du château, Hermione incluse. La jeune femme essaya de ne pas prendre cette attitude personnellement, mais après plusieurs jours la tâche devenait de plus en plus compliquée.

Elle était sur le point de descendre elle-même dans les cachots lorsque Severus entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

La majorité des élèves se tournèrent dans sa direction, leurs discussions se stoppant nettes sur son passage. Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre l'espace d'un instant avant de repartir sur un rythme effréné. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Ginny posée sur elle tandis que le professeur de potions venait prendre place à côté de la jeune sang et or.

Hermione attrapa sa tasse de thé, faisant de son mieux pour feindre l'indifférence tandis que ses jambes tremblaient malgré elle sous la table des professeurs. Elle reposa sa tasse doucement sur la table avant d'oser un regard en direction de Severus, sursautant presque lorsqu'elle remarqua ses yeux posés sur elle.

« Severus, » l'accueillit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme mais qui sortit plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée.

Le directeur des Serpentards hocha la tête dans sa direction, le regard toujours aussi fermé que d'habitude. Mais au moins il lui avait répondu, en tout cas c'est ce qu'Hermione préférait se dire.

Elle attrapa un toast, plus pour occuper ses mains que par envie de le manger avant de se tourner de nouveau légèrement vers lui. « Tu as écouté mon message ? »

« Pas ici, » répondit-il à voix basse, mais son intonation assez sèche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Pourquoi pas ici ? »rétorqua-t-elle quasi immédiatement, mais sans hausser la voix. Severus laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré comme s'il avait affaire à un élève particulièrement borné, chose qui n'était qu'à moitié vraie.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait l'avantage en public, que Severus ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Pas sans attirer les soupçons du moins, et elle comptait bien en tirer partie. « Tu as peur qu'on nous entende, » déclara-t-elle sans lui donner l'option de nier. « Pas moi. Je me fiche de ce que les autres pourraient penser. »

« Il n'y a que les Gryffondors pour foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, » répondit Severus, le ton déjà moins froid que tout à l'heure.

Si la jeune femme crut même remarquer une note d'humour dans le ton du Serpentard, elle était trop tendue elle-même pour en être sure. Severus ne l'avait pas rejetée entièrement, et c'était déjà une petite victoire pour elle. Hermione ne voulait pas tout gâcher en se montrant trop gourmande trop vite. Elle décida donc d'abandonner, pour l'instant.

« Je peux quand même te demander un petit service ? » chuchota-t-elle, amusée malgré elle de voir le professeur de potions lever les yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme reposa son toast avant de glisser sa main sur la cuisse du professeur de potions, même si elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'attirer son attention.

« Tu pourrais me passer le sel ? »

Juste pour voir Severus manquer de s'étouffer sur son thé en sentant ses doigts contre sa jambe, ça valait le coup.

* * *

La jeune femme retourna dans les cachots le soir même, suivant Severus dès qu'il quitta la table après le dîner. Ginny lui avait lancé un regard encourageant en la voyant sortir de table et Hermione se sentit regagner espoir en voyant les progrès qu'elle avait déjà fait cette semaine. Elle accéléra le pas en voyant que Severus, lui, ne ralentissait pas devant elle. Elle savait très bien qu'il l'avait vue et qu'il faisait exprès d'essayer de la semer.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir presque amusé. « Si tu ne veux pas qu'on discute dans la Grande Salle, il va bien falloir que tu te décides à me parler ailleurs. »

Severus s'arrêta net avant de faire volte face, le regard dur, bien plus dur que ce matin. « Tu trouves ça drôle ? » cracha-t-il presque.

La jeune femme se tendit presque aussitôt, les traits de son visage retombant immédiatement. « Bien sur que je ne trouve pas ça drôle, » répondit-elle à voix basse. « Mais j'avais besoin de pouvoir te parler. »

« Et pour me dire quoi ? » rétorqua-t-il, ses mots venants résonner contre les pierres du château et faisant presque trembler la jeune sang et or.

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin ce matin là au petit déjeuner. Elle leva la tête pour attraper le regard de Severus. « Je voulais juste te dire que… que j'avais été sincère. Ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, dans ma lettre… je le pensais. »

Ces mots semblèrent calmer Severus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer, « Je sais. Mais ce n'est… »

« Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple ? » coupa brusquement Hermione, son ton désormais plus sec que tout à l'heure. Elle sentait que Severus commençait à faiblir, mais plutôt que se calmer, la jeune femme sentait l'exaspération monter. « Ce n'est pas simple parce que tu refuses que ce soit simple. »

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu feras l'année prochaine, » rétorqua Severus à son tour. « Bien sur que ça ne peut pas être simple. »

« Et alors ? » siffla la jeune femme. « Ce que je veux faire après ma formation n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

La jeune femme avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. « Que je reste à Poudlard ou pas, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir avant de lever les yeux vers le visage de Severus. Elle sentait bien que le professeur de potions avait envie de répondre, mais elle n'était plus d'humeur à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Les choses avaient toujours été si claires de son côté, elle refusait d'admettre que Severus les complique tout seul. Elle leva une main pour le taire.

« J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, même si tu ne voulais pas l'entendre. C'est à toi de décider maintenant. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, la jeune femme fit volte face et prit la direction de ses quartiers.

* * *

Hermione passa le reste de sa soirée à se répéter les mots qu'elle avait échangés avec Severus, passant d'un sentiment de fierté à un de peur. Même en sachant qu'elle avait raison, elle avait peur d'avoir grillé ses cartouches trop vite. Elle s'était juré de faire changer le professeur de potions d'avis, quoi qu'il arrive, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de poursuivre longtemps sur ce chemin.

À un moment ou à un autre, elle allait devoir admettre sa défaite. Restait à savoir si cet instant était arrivé ou non.

Depuis que Severus l'avait rejetée il y'a presque un mois, elle avait refusé d'admettre que les choses puissent être finies entre eux. Mais en perdant son calme hier soir, elle avait bien peur d'y avoir mis un terme elle-même.

« Hermione ? » Ginny sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées depuis la cheminée.

« Oui, désolée, je suis là ! » répondit la sang et or en forçant un sourire. Ginny n'eut pas l'air de vraiment la croire mais eut au moins la décence de ne pas trop le montrer.

« On va déjeuner ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je te retrouve là bas dans dix minutes, il faut que je prépare mes affaires. »

La jeune Weasley lui lança un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la cheminée, probablement pour préparer son propre sac pour la journée. Hermione avait été tellement absorbée par ces histoires hier soir qu'elle avait fini par aller se coucher sans rien faire. Elle attrapa ses livres par ci par là, ses pensées toujours concentrées sur autre chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et leva les yeux au ciel. Ronald n'était pas le plus goinfre de la famille et la jeune femme supposa que Ginny en avait eu marre de l'attendre et était venue la chercher. Elle posa son sac sur son épaule, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans son dos pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Hermione se retrouva alors face à Severus.

Le professeur de potions avait le teint plus pâle que d'habitude si c'était possible, les traits de son visage étaient tendus, ses yeux entourés de cernes. De toute évidence, il avait aussi peu dormi qu'elle. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu dire de toute façon ?

Heureusement pour elle, Severus s'en chargea à sa place.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, s'écartant légèrement du passage tandis que Severus poussa la porte pour se frayer un chemin. Le professeur de potions fit un pas en direction de la jeune femme, sa main venant se poser sur sa joue tandis qu'Hermione sentit son cœur taper contre sa poitrine.

Sans un mot de plus, Severus se pencha pour attraper les lèvres d'Hermione avec les siennes alors que le sac de la jeune sang et or heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Après dix minutes à attendre sa meilleure amie à la table des professeurs, Ginny se tourna à sa droite. Elle remarqua l'absence d'Hermione et celle de Severus et attaqua son petit déjeuner, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, cette histoire est terminée. Pour être honnête j'ai eu énormément de mal à la conclure et je n'ai pas réussi à en faire l'histoire que je voulais écrire au début, mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura quand même plu.

Remarque : Je n'ai pas écrit la lettre qu'Hermione a glissé sous la porte de Severus parce que je pense que c'est mieux de vous laisser l'imaginer. On devine assez bien ce qu'elle a pu y dire ;-)

A une prochaine !


End file.
